There is concern about sexually transmitted diseases, referred to as STDs. STDs an be contracted through contact with another person during sexual intercourse and related activities. STDs are usually transmitted through skin to skin contact and or the exchange of bodily fluids including; blood, semen, vaginal fluids, feces and urine during sexual intercourse and related activities.
During sexual intercourse STDs are primarily transmitted through contact of parts of the male anatomy that includes, the penis and surrounding pubic area and of the female anatomy that includes the vagina, the interior and exterior portions of the labia and surrounding pubic areas. STDs can be transmitted through contact in and around the anus of both males and females. There are devices, such as condoms, which are put on the erect penis and if used properly, provide some protection from the exchange of certain bodily fluids, such as semen, during sexual intercourse and related activities. Condoms also provide a limited barrier from skin to skin contact in the areas covered by the condom during sexual intercourse and related activities. This condom provides a barrier between the penis and the interior portions of the female vagina during sexual intercourse.
A condom provides a barrier from skin to skin contact during anal and vaginal intercourse. Surrounding areas not covered by the condom would be liable to incur skin to skin contact during anal and vaginal intercourse.
However, condoms are designed as a contraceptive device to entrap the male sperm within it and not allow it to encounter the female vagina during sexual intercourse, the result of this encounter being the prevention of insemination. Thus this entrapment prevents the male sperm from impregnating the female partner while the penis is inside the female vagina during sexual intercourse.
Condoms are used to prevent the transmission of STDs during sexual intercourse and related activities. However, they are not specifically designed for that purpose. However within the areas of the penis they cover and the parts of the female vagina they encounter they do prevent skin to skin contact. If the penis does not enter the vagina beyond the end of the condom it is unlikely that bodily fluids would be exchanged.
However condoms are not designed for the purpose of preventing skin to skin contact during sexual intercourse. They are also not designed to prevent the exchange of bodily fluids, with the exception of semen, during sexual intercourse and related activities. During sexual intercourse and related activities although a condom may be worn it is unlikely that skin to skin contact of the genitalia of the partners would not occur. It is also unlikely that certain bodily fluids such as vaginal fluid would not be exchanged during sexual intercourse even if a condom was properly employed.
Because they are not designed for the purpose of preventing skin to skin contact and preventing the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual intercourse the transmission of STDs might occur because of the aforementioned contact and exchange. This contact and or exchange could occur in areas of the genitalia not covered by the condom during sexual intercourse and related activities. Our invention pertains to these areas of the genitalia in the male and female not covered by the condom during sexual intercourse and related activities.
The transmission of certain STDs does occur from skin to skin contact and the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual intercourse and related activities even when a condom is properly employed. Herpes II or genital herpes is often transmitted from skin to skin contact and the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual intercourse even when a properly employed condom is used.
Although condoms do provide a barrier to portions of the penis and protection to portions of the female vagina during sexual intercourse and related activities, skin to skin contact and the exchange of bodily fluids does occur even when a condom is properly used.
The condom is limited in its ability to cover the base of the penis. The condom further does not protect or cover the areas immediately surrounding the male and female genitalia during sexual intercourse and related activities.
When a condom is used during sexual intercourse, there exists the possibility of bodily fluids leaking from the condom and onto the partner's skin.
All of the above limitations of the existing devices could result in skin to skin contact and or the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual intercourse and related activities.
Even if the condom were made exceptionally long and unrolled as far up the penis toward the base end as possible, there still exists the possibility of skin to skin contact in the pubic area of the male and female during sexual intercourse and related activities. There also exists the potential for the exchange of bodily fluids from the female labia and or pubic area and or any lesions or sores on the male at the base end of the penis and surrounding pubic area during sexual intercourse and related activities.
It is a further limitation of condoms, when used to prevent the contracting of STDs that STDs are transmitted by males and females from skin to skin contact and through the exchange of bodily fluids in the genital areas and immediately surrounding pubic areas not covered by condoms during sexual intercourse and related activities.